


Wasted We Stared At The Ceiling

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, So many kisses, Spoilers for 3x02, post 3x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did she end up here? How did they end up here?</p><p>Anna and Hewlett after the kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted We Stared At The Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written much of anything smut related, so I hope this isn't too bad.
> 
> Spoilers for 3x02- 'Cold Murdering Bastards'. Title from 'Wasted We Stared At The Ceiling', by Hammock.

How did she end up here?

How did they end up here?

Lately, Anna had felt like she was in a storm. Each passing day since Hewlett had escaped from imprisonment, when she kissed him on the cheek in the tavern, Anna felt more and more torn. She was caught between two forces and in the middle of it all she was trying to figure out her own feelings and where she truly stood.

It didn't help matters with that madness where Hewlett nearly shot Abe. Anna and Mary had to talk the Major down while Mary yelled at her husband to leave. Unfortunately, Abe took his son with, which did worry her. The child did not need to be taken; he could have been left at Whitehall, like Richard had said.

Unfortunately that was followed by a visit from Simcoe, and it seemed like more problems were being added to the whirlwind.

From the moment Anna had secretly overheard the tense conversation, she began to formulate a plan that hopefully would solve their problems. Simple enough; have Hewlett and Abe form a temporary truce to get rid of Simcoe. It was a plan that would better the both of them, facing a common problem they shared. It would also benefit her personally too, as whenever Simcoe was around he made her feel ill with unease and dread. This way she would not have to worry, however she had been proven wrong on one hand when the night fell.

She should have expected Abe not to keep his word; Anna did not know why she had thought otherwise. After he stormed off she had half a mind to tell Hewlett everything, but again it came down to that she was still caught in these strange lanes of alliances. Caught between the spy ring and Hewlett. Silent she remained, and only added to her guilt. So back to Whitehall she went, and she waited for Hewlett to return.

But when he did, he spoke such reassuring and kind words that made Anna want to cry. She had... but then Hewlett made her forget. He had kissed her in the candlelight, and all she could do was return it, showing her own feelings for the Major. She forgot the storm she was caught in- this felt like the storm had evaporated.

They took a moment to pull away for air. “I have wanted to do that for the longest time.” Hewlett whispered, his forehead resting against her and his eyes closed. “I... apologize if I'm being too forward in all of this.”

Her eyes flickered up to his closed ones. “There's nothing to forgive, Edmund. You know, I... I am sorry for running off like I did when you... when you told me you loved me.”

His eyes opened again, but only half-way. “It's alright. I realize that, on that day, I may have overwhelmed you with what I said, and I did not mean to do so if that is the case. Your response was only natural.”

Hewlett was right; she had been overwhelmed, but it was because of a truth she sometimes wanted to tell him so badly, but she couldn't. These past few days she had found herself torn. His confession had only worsened that, because there were times before she had used him for the ring's cause.

That was why, when he told her that he trusted her, she broke down into tears. Anna almost told Hewlett then, but then that kiss happened, and...

She couldn't tell him the real reason, but at least part of it. “Maybe I was, but only because I didn't know what else to do. I was stunned. No one has... spoken such things to me in a long, long time.” Anna smiled, her hands resting on Hewlett's chest. “But I think by now that is water under the bridge.”

He brought a hand up to wipe the lingering tears away. “I agree, my dear.”

They stayed that way for a moment until Hewlett spoke again, suggesting that they should both get some sleep, as it was quite late. Anna agreed and Hewlett offered to walk Anna back up to her room, and she could not help but take comfort in the feeling of his hand in hers, warm and secure. She noticed their hands found each other more often, when alone of course. She bid him goodnight before she stepped into her own room, but even then once she was alone she found herself caught in a moment of stillness.

The touch of his hands still lingered, as did the feeling of his lips on her own.

Anna changed clothes for bed and curled up on her side in the bed. Maybe it was because of what happened only moments before, but she felt like she would be able to sleep easy tonight.

And yet she could not stop thinking about how he kissed her...

 

* * *

 

They could have acted like nothing happened, come morning, but it wasn't something you just ignored.

Anna woke wondering if that had just been a dream, but knew in her heart it was not.

 _'So it really happened.'_ She thought, but she smiled.

But she didn't regret it.

Anna met Hewlett as she was coming down the stairs for breakfast. They paused in their steps at seeing each other for a second. Her mind was still going over the kiss they shared the previous night. It made her heart quicken thinking about it, but couldn't find herself able to say anything. Instead Anna gave him a smile and that expressed everything she wanted to say.

And they sat near each other again during breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Hewlett had ordered extra watches on the garrison, his sense of caution up since the last incident with Simcoe. He had every right to be on alert- he still hadn't forgotten how Simcoe framed him for murder, and the cold, dark month that followed, concluding with Simcoe trying to kill him.

From the window of the former church, he could see their green jackets, and watched them closely. He saw Simcoe out there too, presumably talking to his men. Hewlett narrowed his eyes at the sight of him, but with any luck after today he would no longer have to worry about that demon. He could only hope that Abraham's contacts would do their work.

He detested conspiring with a rebel spy, but this was for the greater good, and if Abe really wanted to stay out of conflict, he would keep his word and leave. The fact that Abe was really a spy still left him rattled, but perhaps somewhere in the back of his mind he suspected there was something he wasn't seeing before. He couldn't worry about that right now; he had more important matters at hand, again rounding back to the point of Simcoe. The sooner he was gone the better; less to worry about.

And Anna would be safe from him.

Anna...

It was her plan that was being set into motion, her brilliant plan. Truly he had found himself impressed when she presented it. To him it was logical, it made sense, even though the fact he'd have to co-operate with a confirmed rebel spy bothered him. It would be for the best, and Hewlett trusted enough in Anna to go along with it. It was the only way. It was going to work.

He had assured her of that much last night. She was truly a beacon in his life, and he loved her so much. When she started to cry that night, it tugged at his heart and all he wanted to do was comfort her.

The kiss that came after just... happened.

Hewlett felt something flutter in his chest at the memory. Her lips on his own, the feeling of her slender hands on his face. The major had dreams where he had shared a kiss with the noble woman- he'd wanted to kiss her since he realized he was in love with her, but never acted upon it- How could he do that to her? But things were changing; the very relationship between him and Anna was changing.

In his mind, he wondered what this event- this kiss- meant for them now, where they were now supposed to go from here.

 _'One step at a time, and let it be. Don't push her.'_ Hewlett said to himself. _'Don't worry about it right now.'_

He took another look out the window, back to where he had seen Simcoe and his men. They were leaving now, off to find the false Culper. All according to plan. It didn't matter to him right now that Abe was Culper, and unfortunately Abe was right about one thing. It was far past the point where it would be resolved, as he could be seen as an accomplice. None the less, what he cared about was different.

_'Anna should be pleased to hear this.'_

 

* * *

 

Later on in the day, when Hewlett returned to Whitehall, his first thought was to find Anna and inform her of this latest development. However, as dinner would soon be ready, he decided to wait until after to speak with her.

Anna sat near him, just like she had at breakfast of that morning. It had sort of become a habit that developed without realizing it. She smiled at him as he took his seat at one end of the table. She was smiling a lot more lately, and Hewlett was happy to see that.

After dinner, he waited for Mary to go tend to her son and Richard to go off somewhere else before he spoke to her. She was part of this plan as much as himself and Abe were; she came up with it all.

He took her into one of the side rooms, the same room where they had kissed. Pushing that memory back, they sat in chairs by the fireplace. Hewlett poured them both glasses of wine and handed one to her before speaking.

“I thought you should know that Simcoe left with his men today. If all goes well, they won't be a problem.” He said to Anna.

She was quiet, but eventually, she took a deep breath and nodded. “That is good news.”

“It's all thanks to you. I must thank you for also lifting a worry off my shoulders. Simcoe was nothing but a constant source of trouble... and I know how much he bothered you.”

“Thank you, Edmund... for caring.”

“Of course.” Hewlett said, his voice going soft and gentle. “My only concern, when he was around was to see you safe and well. That still remains important to me, and, whatever this is between us, I treasure it deeply, and only wish the best for you.”

Anna got that same expression on her face as before, the one right before she broke down into tears.

“Oh, I-”

“Thank you.” She blurted before he could say anything else.

They were simple words, but how she spoke them said enough for them both. What more needed to be said? Their varying degrees of how much they cared for each other was an unspoken thing, but something mutual that they both knew existed between them. No matter what, Hewlett would continue to care for her.

Hewlett raised his glass slightly. “To... the woman I care very much about.”

She smirked. “To a good and decent man.”

Without another word, they clinked their glasses together.

 

* * *

 

Not wanting the other people residing here to raise questions, Anna excused herself after a few minutes. She retreated to the harpsichord and busied herself with that. For her it had become a method for her to think and sort out her thoughts, not just for practicing the instrument.

Being back in that room again brought back the rush she felt when Hewlett kissed her the night before, reminding her of all the confusion, and acceptance, and just how it made her question everything.

Her... friendship with Hewlett was one of the more calming things and he made her feel secure. Over time, she had come to like many things about him. His enthusiasm for the night sky, his strong sense of morals, his devotion and respect to her... truly, he wasn't the cold British officer Anna first took him for. Sometimes she wished she hadn't judged him so harshly, but then again, this was war. This war, the British army, had taken everything from her, leaving her in a frustrating state of helplessness. Maybe that's why, when Hewlett started to show her kindness, she had started to look to him for refuge, not just for purposes to aid the spy ring.

And now she hated herself for using Hewlett to that end. Abe had only made her feel more guilty by what he said. He was a stubborn fool who just didn't understand.

Thankfully Abe didn't bother to show up anywhere today. She didn't want to speak to him right now, and he probably- hopefully- had other things to worry about that didn't concern what he said in the woods. Anna could only make a calculated guess that he would only go after Hewlett once he got confirmation that Simcoe was dead and their trap worked- “your trap has been set” Hewlett had said. That didn't stop her from worrying that Abe would try again before he got confirmation.

It would only be a matter of time however, and she knew when the time came, she would have to make a choice.

She cared about them both, but after Hewlett's confession, after their kiss, Anna was beginning to realize what she was feeling about the Major may be more than just friendly. She cared about Hewlett more.

Anna's fingers hit a wrong note and she trailed off, letting her hands rest on the keys. Was there even a way to fix things? She understood that it was dangerous for Hewlett to know Abe's false name and what he was really doing- it was a threat to the ring. But Hewlett said he would keep his word, and she believed he would.

She had to do something, but what could she do- keeping Hewlett safe and the ring in tact.

There was movement out of the corner of her eye, and unlike last time, she knew someone was there. She knew exactly who it was. With a faint smile, Anna looked up at Hewlett.

“I still think you're improving. That was very nice.” He complimented.

“Thank you.” It was all she could manage.

“I just heard you playing on my way by and I thought I should tell you that.. Now... It is getting late, so I think I shall retire for the evening.”

“Oh.” Some part of her was slightly disappointed he wouldn't be staying, but she understood. “Goodnight, Major.”

“Goodnight.”

He started to leave, but then Anna noticed he was noticeably limping. She knew he developed a limp from his time in captivity, and it never seemed to bother him much, but she could not help but frown at it. Anna rose from the bench and left the harpsichord, not caring who saw her follow after him. She no longer cared what they thought.

She caught up to Hewlett and stopped him by grabbing his arm just as he was about to go up the first step.

“Perhaps you should get off your feet. I just... couldn't help but notice you were limping, and- well, you've probably been on your feet all day.”

He didn't move away, only tilted his head slightly. “Oh, I thank you for your concern. Though, maybe...” He shifted weight from one foot to the other, as if trying to avoid setting weight on the injured one. “...that would do me some good.”

She took his arm and walked with him up the stairs and to his room, holding the door open for him. Once inside, she helped Hewlett over to his bed and closed the door once he was sat down.

The last time she had been in here it was the previous year when Hewlett was being held captive by rebel soldiers. During that time she would sometimes come here, wondering if she would ever see him again. It was her own vigil she kept during that time, the only way she could hold onto the memory. It was also the first time she really began to question her relationship with Hewlett.

Anna went back to the bed and took his jacket that he had slipped of and folded it, setting it over the desk chair. She returned again and kneeled down to help him take off his boots.

“Anna you don't need to do that.” He muttered.

“I know how to take care of someone. Let me help.”

He didn't protest again and allowed her to do so. To Anna, he looked tired, but didn't mind doing this favor. Her hand brushed against his leg once or twice, but he didn't mind. They were no strangers to touch. Since the beginning of their friendship there had been occasional contact here and there whether they meant it or not.

In removing the boots so she was able to get a glance of the injured foot, still wrapped with bandages. She made no comment about it.

She got up and wearily smiled at Hewlett. “Put your feet up.”

Hewlett gave her a tired smile in return and did so, laying back against pillows when both his feet were up on the bed. Once again, Anna found her eyes looking back to the bandages on his foot.

“Does it hurt?” She asked, sitting beside him on the edge of the bed.

“Not like it did at first.” Hewlett answered. “The unfortunate side effect of the conditions I was just barely living under during those horrible days and when I had to cut off part of my foot because of the frostbite. It's healed since then, but not completely yet.”

Anna glanced over to him. She knew Hewlett suffered during the winter days, framed for murder and held in horrible conditions, and she couldn't bear to imagine what it must have been like. But he was here now, he survived.

Silently, she leaned closer and brushed her hand across the side of Hewlett's face, looking down into his eyes. He had survived it and the issue with Simcoe was resolved, hopefully for good. There was a need for planning of what to do now after this, but more than anything, Hewlett was safe. He was safe, and that's what mattered.

She let her hand rest where it was, and leaned down to place her lips over Hewlett's. It was a touch as light as she could manage, staying like that for a moment or two before she pulled away with eyes half lidded.

Bellow her, Hewlett looked slightly more aware, blinking up at her in surprise. Anna remained only inches away from his face, and at this closeness she wished there was more light so could see the color of his eyes. She wondered if sometimes she could see her reflection in them, and vice versa for himself.

Here the two of them shared this intimate moment in silence.

And Anna returned her lips to his, with Hewlett reciprocating in full.

They moved slow, almost lazily, but to Anna it was soft and warm. She moved from sitting next to him, to situating herself on top of him, still leaning over to get at his lips. Hewlett's hands rested gently on her waist as she did so. Their kisses became deeper and more open mouthed, and she felt his tongue brush across her teeth. Her mind went blank, but she didn't care.

She didn't want to think about anything else at the moment; not about the war, not about spies, not about her own worries, just this. Just her and Hewlett.

She parted from him again to her previous distance, dragging a moan from him. Anna had never heard such a noise like that from him. His hands left her sides and carefully came up to cup her face.

“Anna...” He breathed, looking up at her. “Maybe I shouldn't. You're married.”

Ever the gentleman. Anna was not surprised by this. “To a traitor.” It pained her slightly to say that, but that aside... “I jumped from a rebel boat, left my rebel husband. I might as well be widowed. Your confession, when you kissed me... I haven't forgotten it.” She kissed him again briefly. “We're no longer strangers to one another.”

They continued, and slowly, Hewlett's hands left her face and reached up to undo her hair from its bun. She felt his hands in her hair, carefully and skillfully undoing the clasp. Anna felt it come free and her hair tumbled down, brushing against Hewlett. Anna ran her hands down his chest and made a small noise as she pulled away.

His face was flushed, but his hands found her waist again and she shivered at the touch, mostly because of the rising warmth curling around her insides.

He whispered, “You're beautiful... Truly.” Hewlett took a moment to draw in a breath. “I, uh- Ah, Anna, I need to ask.” He moved slightly under her and cleared his throat. “Do you... intend to go forward with this?”

Anna thought, and then nodded. If she was in love, it was different than any love she had felt for Abe or Selah. “Yes. I do want this.”

“Alright, but we must be careful. We are not alone in the house. I'm only saying this to...”

“I know.”

He didn't bother to say any more, just fondly stare up at her. Anna caressed her hand down his neck, and then quickly snatched the wig from atop his head. Hewlett made a surprised noise as Anna slipped off him.

“I've got it.” She placed his wig on it's stand- it was ridiculous to her- and turned back around to find Hewlett sitting up in his bed. This was the second time she'd ever seen him without that piece of his uniform. He looked younger with his mousey-brown, short hair that was always hiding underneath the wig.

Hewlett looked better that way.

She returned to the bed, and settled herself on Hewlett's lap. Anna reached to tug at his collar. His head dripped to place a kiss underneath her jaw. A deep sigh left her as soon as his lips met her skin. When the fabric was pulled free and tossed aside, the vest quickly followed, and then Hewlett retracted back to start to undo Anna's clothes.

When he was done and Anna was just in her corset, he quickly removed his shirt while she worked on removing the last piece so she could finally discard her clothing. She looked up just in time to see Hewlett working on removing his breeches, but Anna was more distracted by his bare chest. He was actually pleasant to look at, but in the candlelight she was able to make out a few scars here and there across the skin.

Hewlett was about to take off the last of his clothing, when he caught her gaze.

“These scars...” She reached out to brush her fingers against one of the marks.

He flinched slightly, and Anna was about to ask what was wrong, but he smiled reassuringly at her.

“The rebels did it. They cut my clothing away and the knife left its mark. They've healed over.” He explained.

Anna's hand rested upon his chest before she took a chance and gently kissed one of the scars. She heard Hewlett draw in a breath and then he started to work on removing the rest of her corset as she trailed kisses up his neck.

He was deliberately careful with this process, but it was a relief to Anna when that was removed.

“Better?” Hewlett asked, noticing how her shoulders slumped.

Anna laughed quietly. “It can be a restricting thing.”

“Do not worry tonight, darling. I've got you.”

He removed his breeches and when their clothing was tossed aside, Hewlett sweeped Anna into his arms and engaged her in a passionate kiss. Between kisses they maneuvered around for Hewlett to lower Anna onto the bed. This time her hands came up to his face, much like the night when they first kissed, and she moved one hand up into his hair to feel it. Despite always being under that wig, it felt soft.

Hewlett lowered himself and let his hands roam her body, kissing her in various places and making her lean up into his touches, accompanied by a moan here and there. Anna was remembering what it was like to feel like this, to feel such desire and security. She felt safe with Hewlett and now she was opening herself up to engage with him on a deeper level.

Maybe she really was in love with him.

One of his hands dipped lower and brushed against her inner thigh, causing Anna's hips to roll forward and gained a sharp gasp from her, though she tried to be as quiet as possible, mostly so no one else would hear. She didn't want to cause any trouble for Hewlett.

He noticed her reaction and looked up. Anna appreciated the fact he was being mindful of her, but she was not worried. She wanted to continue.

“Go on.” Anna whispered. “I trust you.”

He nodded and they resumed, Hewlett giving her another kiss before he moved his hand between her legs. This time she could not help but lean her head back in pleasure. Her hands found a place on his back, and she was tempted to put her legs around his waist.

Anna was lost to the world, and Hewlett was her only constant.

 

* * *

 

Her eyes fluttered open, watching Hewlett's chest visibly rise and fall. Seems he was just as worn out as she was. Anna squeezed his hand and he smiled, though his eyes were closed to her.

Here, lying next to Hewlett with her head resting on his chest, she let out a long drawn out sigh. If she had been told a year ago that she would one day sleep with Major Hewlett, British officer, she would have been shocked and said they were out of their mind. Yet, here she was now, in his room lying on her side, naked, next to him in bed.

She would have never imagined herself here, but tonight Hewlett had made her happy and feel alive. She couldn't ask for more.

Anna closed her eyes, and then felt Hewlett shift beside her. She opened her eyes to find his head tilted towards her.

“Anna,” Hewlett whispered, voice slightly hoarse. “Marry me.”

Anna became more aware, those words dragging her from the haze.

“Marry me and come to Scotland with me. We can leave this war and this place behind.”

She blinked at him owlishly, processing his words. His confession of love he had revealed to her days before was a sort of roundabout way of a proposal, but for some reason Anna found herself shocked by the actual words. Hewlett... asking her to marry him, leave this place for Scotland.

Anna had felt torn, caught between the spy ring and the honorable man she had now fallen for. However, deep in her heart, she knew that Abe was still aiming to silence him as soon as Simcoe was out of the picture. She could try and stall him by remaining close to Hewlett, making sure as long as she was near, Abe could not do anything, but it would not work forever, and she was still involved with the ring. If she accepted this, married Hewlett and left with him, the ring would continue but Hewlett would be safe. Furthermore, she could put it all behind her and end her involvement.

That had been why she asked if Hewlett had ever thought of returning home; Anna had been trying to save him. She never had taken into thought at that moment that Hewlett would ask of such a thing and it would present itself as an option.

Deciding upon her answer, she smiled. “Yes.”

Hewlett smiled back and a joyful, brief laugh escaped him. He turned slightly and rested his hand on her cheek, leading her into another kiss.

It was done now, and Anna could not help but be overcome with a fleeting feeling of love, but also a desire to protect. For the time being, until they were wed and left Setauket, the spy ring was still in operation. Abe would still be out there plotting, and Anna knew if he caught wind of this it wouldn't help matters. She didn't care.

Hewlett had said that day that he wanted to protect her through life. Until this place was behind them, she would not let Abe harm Hewlett. She would be the Major's protector now; a silent one, but for her own cause.


End file.
